The invention relates to a portable worklight, and more specifically, a portable worklight that uses a foldable stand that collapses inwardly to produce a slim-profile light that is compact for storage purposes.
In the field of portable worklights there is a competing design consideration between the need for a sturdy base to support the worklight and the need to provide a compact design for ease of storage. A sturdy base with a wide foot print is desirable so that the light is placed in the most stable position possible. On the other hand, the wider the foot print of the base, the more space is required to store the worklight. The present invention provides a solution to both competing design considerations. It provides two frames that are pivotally connected and extend between open and closed positions. In an open position, the frames provide a base which supports the worklight. In a closed position, the frames nest together to reduce the space needed to store the device.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a worklight with foldable frames or base sections that act as a base when in an open position and which nest together when in a closed position for ease of storage.